Swoon
by NyokoKuro
Summary: Aya is not weak by any means, but sometimes Yohji's beauty and love overwhelm him. Part of a romance challenge from Live Journal. Aya/Yohji boy love. No likey, no ready.


Hello! This fic is actually ANCIENT but I realized I didn't have ANY fics of my own on this new(ish) username of mine. At some point I also went and deleted a lot of my old work because I wanted to rewrite it and crap. That was a terrible idea. Don't do that. You will regret it. This is the ONE story I could find on my old LiveJournal from an old challenge.

Anyways, let's see if I can remember how to do this thing. Again, this is very old so keep that in mind if possible. I do hope my writing has improved. We shall see since I have started writing again. I hope to have more fics up soon. But enjoy this one in the mean time.

Disclaimer: I do not own Weiss Kreuz or any of its characters and I am making no profit. I simply like to play.

* * *

It was times like these that Aya allowed himself to actually sit back and watch his lover, despite other members of Weiss being in the general vicinity. If only because he knew he would never be able to look away anyways. It was currently two in the morning and none of the boys were inside asleep in bed like they should have been. It was _not _warm outside. It was much more than chilly. And they were having to set up camp because their targets had changed their plan and had not presented the opportune moment for the hunters to take them out. Omi guessed they should get the chance to take out the crime syndicate leaders tomorrow. The team was unhappy to say the least. Aya, however, could not summon sufficient anger to stalk around glaring like he normally would have if a mission had not gone his way because right now someone was cutting wood out of the woods and it was not himself. Or Ken. Or Omi.

And Yohji looked even more amazing than usual with his shirt on the ground next to him, the moonlight bouncing off of his golden hair and back just enough to highlight the travels of a few individual droplets of sweat as the ran down the tight muscles of his flawless back and his tight chest. It was enough to make Aya fall for him all over again. In fact, Aya had to admit to himself that he wasn't sure if he would be standing if it weren't for the tree he was able to lean on casually. His eyes followed Yohji's movements intently as the blond stood up and stretched back, that movement erotic by itself, without considering his shirtless, sweaty, disheveled appearance. Aya knew he must have been hard but couldn't bring himself to feel embarrassed about it. Not yet anyways.

Yohji dropped his ax. Aya's eyes followed him, tracing the way his arm muscles flexed even that slight movement. Yohji reached up to wipe off his brow and turned to look at his leader and lover to inform him he had finished his task. Yohji smiled at Aya's expression; lustful and intent. Only then did Aya blush after realizing he was being watched. But he couldn't bring himself to do much more, even as Yohji approached him and he knew he should walk away to prevent Ken or Omi walking up on them but he couldn't make his legs move. He had nothing to say and no excuse. Aya was enthralled. Entranced. In Love.

Suddenly, it seemed, Yohji was all around him, invading his space and his senses. The older man's hair brushed Aya's collar bone, his breath caressed his sensitive ear. Aya shivered. Yohji grinned. He moved his lips from Aya's ear to his neck, nibbling and kissing and brushing feather lightly. He moved up to Aya's lips but only teased, grinning as the smaller man craned his neck up to try and reach for a kiss but Yohji would not give in yet. He evilly moved his lips to Aya's collar bone, using one hand to brace himself against the tree and trap Aya while the other ghosted its way up Aya's sweater, his feather light touches creating goose bumps on the pale man's skin. His nips and kisses created shivers in the younger man's body that Yohji felt his own body responding too.

Finally, even Yohji couldn't help but to crush his lips into Aya's so passionately and lovingly. Devotedly. And then Aya's slipped a little. His knees buckled and Yohji flexed his hand on Aya's hip to steady him and he drew away slightly, mirth and mischief dancing in his vibrant green eyes, his lips oly a breath away from Aya's still slightly parted ones, a large, perhaps a bit goofy grin on them.

"Aya? Did you just_swoon _over me?"

And then Aya left, his silence all the answer Yohji needed to inspire his bright, rolling laughter.

* * *

So that was that. This will not have a sequel but I may do a few more similar fics from the challenge.

Please comment. Again, remember it is a bit outdated but your criticism is appreciated (almost as much as your support).


End file.
